Caskett Mama, don't you worry about me
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Kate visit's her mother's grave and has something important to say


**Mama, don't you worry about me.**

_Hello everyone. First thanks for reading my first Caskett fic :D I just love them lol. And second. this is sort of a song fic. I was inspired by the song "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. In this, the lyrics of the song are what Kate is "telling" to her mother. Hope you like it :D_

_

* * *

_

It had so many years since she mother was killed, and almost two years since she had found the killer-with the help of a ruggedly handsome novelist. Detective Kate Beckett walked slowly from the car to her mother's grave stone. She placed yellow roses down, then knelt in front of the stone- wiping a tear away. She took deep breath, the looked up towards to blue sky.

"Mama, you taught me to do the right things So now you have to let your baby fly You've given me everything that I will need To make it through this crazy thing called life" Kate smiled and wiped another tear away. "And I know you watched me grow up And only want what's best for me And I think I found the answer to your prayers"

* * *

_Flashback (two years ago)_

_Kate sat at her desk, staring intensely at the white board. This was proving to be a difficult case. No real leads, and no real suspects. _

"_Hello Beckett" He walked in with two coffees in his hand, as usual._

"_Hey Castle." Kate smiled back and grabbed her coffee._

_Castle sat in his usual chair and looked at the work board. "I still say you should consider my C.I.A theory."_

"_Haha, I don't think so. And for the record, I don't think any case is ever going to follow your crazy ideas, Castle." Kate laughed. _

"_You know one of these days, when I'm not hear anymore- you're gonna miss my ideas."_

"_Who said your leaving?" Kate smiled as she took another sip of her coffee._

_All the writer could do was smile back._

_

* * *

_

Kate looked at the stone, then at the car, then at the sky. "And he is good, so good He treats your little girl like a real man should. He makes promises he keeps No he's never gonna leave." Kate looked down at her left hand, and smiled-keeping her from crying.

* * *

_Flashback (6 months ago)_

_It had taken them almost three years to get to where they are now. No more denied feelings, or jealousy. Only love. _

"_Kate?" Castle looked at the women across from him. He had taken Kate out to dinner for her birthday. They had a private table in the back, where no one could see or interrupt for an auto-graph._

"_Yes." She smiled at him. He was the one. No matter what any reporter said, or rumor that spread. Nothing could change how she felt. _

"_You know I love you, right?"_

"_Where's this going, Castle?" Granted they were in a committed relationship, Kate was stuck on the habit of calling him Castle. _

"_Well…um…." He was nervous. He had done with twice already, but this time. He meant it. He wasn't gonna back out of this one. Kate was everything he need and everything he wanted. She kept him on his toes._

"_Spit it out." Kate looked at him, with slight concern._

"_Okay." Castle got up and knelt done on one knee in front of her. "Katherine Beckett. I love you. More than anything in the world, besides Alexis. You keep me guessing and smiling. I never want to not hear that laugh or see you smile. Or watch you interrogate some crazy killer. I want you in my life, in my home. I wanna sit on some rocking chairs when we're old and senile and watch our grandkids play in the backyard. I guess what I'm trying to say is….Kate, will you marry me?"_

_

* * *

_

The diamond ring on her finger sparkled as the sun hit it, she turned and saw him getting out of car and walking toward her. Kate stood up, then felt him wrap his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked, kissing her neck.

"Yeah." She turned around and kissed him lightly. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming with me."

"I basically sat in the car."

"Still you were here." Kate smiled.

They walked back to the car hand-in-hand. As the car started she looked back up the hill to the headstone underneath the willow. Kate smiled and thought to herself. 'Mama, don't you worry about me.'


End file.
